O inferno de Valtor
by WinxBloom103
Summary: Valtor Thomas é um renomado bruxo e professor de história da paciente,arrogante e grosseiro .O que ninguém sabe é que tanto sua máscara de frieza quanto sua extrema sensualidade na verdade escondem uma alma atormentada por feriadas do passado.Bloom Peterson é uma jovem inocente e doce que luta contra seu triste passado.Quando vai para Alfea sabe que encontrará alguém
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

Quando Bloom ainda era uma adolescente , ela conheceu o homem de seus sonhos . Carinhoso e gentil , em uma noite à levou em um lugar e lhe apresentou uma história de amor . Mas , ao acordar no dia seguinte , ele não estava mais lá , ela estava completamente sozinha .

Por se sentir abandonada e humilhada , Bloom não contou a ninguém o ocorrido , e se esforçou ao máximo para tocar sua vida em frente , mas nunca foi capaz de esquecê-lo , nem a noite que passaram um ao lado do outro .

Muito anos depois quando se muda para Magix para ir estudar em Alfea e se formar lá virando a fada que tanto anseia se tornar . Mesmo sabendo que seria obrigada a bater de frente com seu passado , nada à havia preparado para o que estava por vir .

Valtor Thomas é um bruxo e também professor especialista em história da magia . Grosseiro , arrogante e impaciente , não lembra em nada o homem no qual Bloom se apaixonou . E o pior : Ele não tem a menor idéia de quem ela é .


	2. Capítulo 1

"Srta Peterson ?" A voz do professor Valtor Thomas veio da frente da sala de aula . Segundos se passaram e não ouve resposta . Logo dez pares de olhos curiosos se voltaram para a garota com cabelos ruivos compridos e olhos azuis safira que escrevia sem para em seu caderno . A garota ainda escrevia, até que parou ao olhar em volta na sala e ver todos olhares em sua direção , seu olhar parou em um garoto que estava sentado ao seu lado, que lhe dava um sorriso amigável e levou seus olhos da garota até um professor muito carrancudo na frente da sala de aula .

" espero a resposta da minha pergunta , Srta Peterson . Se você se importa em se juntar a nós " A garota olhava para o professor , em seus olhos lindos cor de ouro , mas não lhe respondia , era como se ela fosse uma garota muda , ela corou profundamente . O garoto ao seu lado se remexeu desconfortável em sua cadeira . Ele viu como a garota estava paralisada , e com medo em seus olhos . Como o professor podia ser tão cruel com essa pobre garota ?

"Professor me desculpe ,foi minha culpa, eu a distrai perguntando em que página estávamos "Os olhos de ouro frios do professor Thomas, agora caíram sobre o aluno ao lada da Srta Peterson, Sky .

"uma pergunta inadequada para um aluno , demonstra falta de atenção , e isso é algo que se deve ser evitado . Mas estamos na página 15 , acho que pode achá-la sem a ajuda da Srta Peterson " O garoto voltou a olhar para seu livro e em seguida para a garota que o olhava ainda um pouco assustada , pelo ocorrido .

Uma garota com longos cabelos brancos e um sorriso estampado em seu rosto levantou a mão e começou a responder sua pergunta detalhando , e ainda fazendo gestos com suas mãos dando uma ênfase maior a resposta . Quando a garota terminou o professor voltou a escrever na lousa e ela se virou para a pequena garota agora vermelha e encolhida ,sentada no fundo da sala , ela lhe sorriu perversamente .

A garota se encolheu ainda mais na sua cadeira . Qualquer um diria que ela iria chorar a qualquer minuto , mas não o fez...por muito pouco . Ela se perguntava como alguém com olhos tão lindos poderia ser tão cruel . Quando voltou a olhar para sua mesa encontrou uma pedaço de papel nele estava escrito _"Thomas é um imbecil "_ seus olhos encontraram o garoto sentado ao seu lado que lhe sorria amigavelmente de novo , aos poucos, seu sorriso a tranqüilizou . Ela até lhe retribuiu com um meio sorriso .

"o que é tão engraçado , senhorita Peterson ?" Seu coração voltou a bater forte novamente , ela olhou para o professor na frente da sala com o braços cruzados e a cara fechada . Ela fechou as mãos em punhos de um jeito tão apertado que suas unhas quase perfuram seu pele , mordendo o lábio inferior pediu silenciosamente _"ó deuses de todas as estudantes recém de chegadas a uma escola nova, que tem professores que mais parecem pitibulls atrás de um pedaço de carne , por favor ajudem ele a sair da sala e me esquecer !"_

Por sorte suas preces foram ouvidas , o sinal bateu logo que sua breve e silenciosa oração acabou . Um suspiro saiu de seus lábios cor de rubi . Mas ela não teve tanta sorte assim

"na minha sala agora senhorita Peterson " a voz dura e autoritária do professor ecoou da frente da sala


End file.
